


Hi, I' Draco, Draco Malfoy

by Narcruz



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7024501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcruz/pseuds/Narcruz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I like when Draco said "Hi, I' Draco, Draco Malfoy", it's a little arrogant,  a little snarky, fascinating~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hi, I' Draco, Draco Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SasuNarufan13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuNarufan13/gifts).



Inspired by [Demon Dance](http://archiveofourown.org/series/169790) by [SasuNarufan13.](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuNarufan13/pseuds/SasuNarufan13)  I let him wear uniform, just for the sake of recognizable.

 

 


End file.
